


Lost and Found

by wintershelter



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Basically Steve's pov from 4x18 to the finale, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: Steve and Tony are reunited on Battleworld. Too bad they are in the middle of a fight with the Beyonder and trying to save the world to have their big romantic reunion, but maybe that's okay.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> So, Avengers Assemble in less than 2 weeks fam! Here's some late season 4 to fic to tide you over til then :)
> 
> Beginning of the fic pulls some dialogue directly from 4x18.

Steve had been grabbed from behind. He was able to throw the mummy off before another converged on him and dragged him down. His head hit the floor and his vision whited out for a moment. He heard Natasha's shout but couldn't do anything about it as more and more mummies started to attack him. He felt as Natasha was slammed to the floor next him and just as soon as that happened, he heard the sounds of electronic blasts ring through the air and the weight of the mummies disappeared.

Steve opened his eyes and saw that all the mummies were gone.

“Are you okay?” Natasha asked.

“I'm fine.” Steve assured, sitting up and giving Natasha a quick once over, checking for injuries. “But who fired those blasts.”

“That would be me.” A voice said from the shadows.

Steve froze for a moment because that voice...

Then Tony Stark was stepping from the shadows and into the dim flickering light of the torches. He looked tired and was in desperate need of a shave but he greeted them both with a beaming smile.

“Tony,” Steve gasped out. “You're alive.”

Before he could take another step toward him, the mummies were back and they fell back into battle. Steve felt his heart grow warmer with each repulsor blast he heard and each snarky quip Tony said. The three of them worked together to dispatch the remaining mummies and soon the last of them were destroyed and it was just them standing in the empty tomb.

“Well, that went faster than expected.” Tony said, the corners of his mouth tugging up and Steve couldn't resist anymore.

He ran towards Tony and pulled him into a hug, the strength of it pulling Tony off his feet. He heard Tony's little surprised gasp as Steve spun him around. Steve set down Tony and pulled back. Tony was grinning at him.

“Hey ya, Cap.” Tony said with a chuckle that crinkled his nose and then Steve was pulling him into a kiss.

The full beard was different from his normal Van Dyke style and the bristles scratched roughly at his face but Steve didn't care because it was _Tony._ Tony eagerly responded, arms wrapping around Steve's shoulders as he opened his mouth, allowing Steve to deepen the kiss. Tony made an agreeable noise as Steve tightened his grip, trying to pull him impossibly closer.

Tony pulled back first, breath coming in heavy pants. “So, I take it you missed me?” Tony asked lightly.

“Every damn day.” Steve choked out around a lump in his throat. “When we lost communication with you, I thought- we all thought you were...”

“I'm okay, Steve.” Tony reassured, bringing his hand up to stroke Steve's cheek.

Steve had so many questions he wanted to ask but he didn't know where to begin.

Natasha cleared her throat and Steve started, half forgetting she was there. He put some space between him and Tony and looked at her sheepishly.

She just gave him an amused look. “Not that I want to interrupt your reunion but we are kind of in the middle of an enchanted tomb.”

“Always the voice of reason, Tasha.” Tony said, adjusting the straps on his backpack and refocusing his gaze, looking like a man on a mission.

God, Steve had missed that look.

“Right. Mission now, extended reunion later.” Tony said, giving Steve a wink.

Steve shook his head, knowing he had a dopey smile on his face and followed Natasha and Tony as they exited the room.

* * *

Natasha, Steve and Tony had gotten back to the tower. Tony had grumbled his way through many hugs as the rest of the team saw him.

Steve guided Tony toward his room and Tony groaned happily as he caught sight of his bathroom. “God, I've dreamed about running water for weeks.” Then Tony's face lit up as his eyes landed on the counter. “And my razor. I've needed a shave so bad.”

Steve gave him a smile, trying not to think too hard on how awful these past few months must have been for Tony between being trapped in an alternate dimension without a body and then on Battleworld with next to nothing. “Well, knock yourself out. I'm gonna go brief the rest of the team on what happened.”

Tony flashed him a smile. “Okay, I'll meet you in fifteen.”

True to his word, Tony was there with not a minute to spare. His hair was slightly damp but he was clean and looked more like his old self.

Steve briefed them on what happened in the tomb while Tony told them about what had happened to him after communication was lost. After a surprise appearance from Loki had been dealt with, things began winding down.

Thor was keeping an eye on his brother to make sure he didn't cause any mischief and the others had retired after a while, sensing the need for Steve and Tony to have some space.

“I missed you, Shellhead.” Steve said, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Tony's arm.

Tony snuggled closer at that. “Me too, Winghead.”

Steve smiled and planted a kiss on the top of Tony's head.

There was still a lot they had to deal with. Battleworld, the Beyonder and now Loki, but Steve couldn't bring himself to give a damn about any of it in this moment because Tony was back in his arms.

Steve wasn't sure how long he and Tony stayed sitting like that, but soon he heard the deep and even breaths that told him Tony was asleep.

Steve lifted Tony up and he felt as the man in his arms jerked and made a small sound of protest. Steve shushed him.

“Shhhh, Tony. You're safe now.” Steve murmured into his ear as he carried him to their bedroom.

“Steve?” Tony mumbled out sleepily, eyes opening up a fraction.

“Yeah, it's me, sweetheart. Go back to sleep.” Steve soothed.

Tony nodded, eyes drooping closed as he let his head fall back against Steve's chest. He didn't stir again as Steve laid him down on the bed and he felt a pang at that.

_How long had it been since Tony had felt safe enough to sleep so deeply? Or, judging by the dark circles under his eyes, how long had it been since he had slept period?_

Steve stripped down to his boxers and laid down next to Tony, brushing a strand of his too long hair off his brow.

“I've got you, Tony.” Steve promised, placing a kiss to his brow before wrapping him up in his arms and letting sleep take him.

* * *

That next morning Steve found the bed empty as Thor had roused Tony early to help them work on the Bifrost. Steve did his best to help out, coordinating the teams to scour Battleworld for the Beyonder's hideout and heading communications at the tower. In that time, Tony was getting increasingly frustrated with trying to get the Bifrost to work. He was snapping at Steve and was just being a pain in the ass in general.

It had all culminated when Tony had yelled that he wasn't one of Steve's soldiers and Steve had all but stormed out.

He knew that Tony said stuff he didn't mean in the heat of an argument but that comment had royally pissed him off.

Him and Tony were supposed to be partners. To hear Tony accuse him of seeing him as only a subordinate to order around had cut him deep.

Steve spent an hour in the gym beating one of the punching bags to a pulp and felt most of his initial anger deflate. Tony was under a lot of stress in their current situation, not the mention the fact he'd been trapped in another dimension, alone, for months. Even without all that, Steve knew Tony has always been insecure about not doing enough, of not being enough. Steve sighed and went to go back up to go talk to Tony and found him cornered and being attacked by MODOK and company.

Steve threw his shield at the nearest threat to Tony and then immediately rushed over to his side.

The two of them worked effortlessly together. They always did. Tony and him were always so in sync during battle, that they didn't even need to share words to understand each other.

Even so, Steve always worried for Tony, especially so when they let the Beyonder captured them, but he trusted Tony to do what he needed to do.

They successfully staged their fight and just in time for the rest of their backup to show up.

With the new information they had stolen from the Beyonder, they had the advantage now and had the final piece they needed to complete the Bifrost and get back home.

Tony gave him a ride back to the Tower and Steve had planned to talk to him about their fight as soon as they got back but Tony beat him to the punch. The second they touched down on the hangar, Tony pressed him into the tall glass window and kissed him soundly, murmuring apologies to his lips and along the curve of his jaw.

Steve clutched him back, knowing they only had a few precious moments before the others came looking for them and they had to implement the next part of their plan. He didn't want to let Tony go, but if this all worked out, he would be able to hold him close back on Earth.

It took a Herculean effort to put distance between them but he did with a smile. Tony smiled back with a nod, face mirroring what Steve felt and the two of them went back down to the lab to initiate the Bifrost and get back home.

* * *

It worked.

They were home.

There was the brief hiccup of Loki betraying them and trying to take over the world but they had defeated him and Steve now had Tony back in his arms.

Tony was kissing him desperately as the two of them fumbled for the bed. It had been so long since they'd been together like this and Steve was like a moth to a flame.

Steve made quick work of his ridding himself of his clothes. There would be time for teasing later, right now he needed Tony. Tony seemed to have the same idea and soon the two of them were naked, Steve kneeling between Tony's legs.

Tony twisted and panted beneath him as Steve opened him up, his fingers tangling in the bed sheets. It wasn't long before Tony was urging him on, telling Steve he was ready.

Steve pressed a hard, wet kiss to Tony's mouth when he entered him, swallowing his moans.

The two of them moved together like it hadn't been months since they'd last done this. God, Steve had thought Tony had been _dead_. He thought he would never have the chance to do this to him again. To kiss him, to hold him, to have him fall apart in his arms like this.

“I love you.” Steve said hoarsely, feeling as if his emotions were choking him.

Tony looked at him with such fondness, placing a hand to Steve's face and brushing his fingers across his cheekbone, before saying, “I love you, too.”

Steve leaned forward to kiss Tony again, closing his eyes against the sudden wetness. They had dismantled Battleworld, gotten back to Earth and Tony was safe and sound and in his arms again.

All was right in Steve's world.

 


End file.
